Spectator
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Alex and Piper are having some morning excitement between the sheets when they get briefly interrupted by an intruder who then ends up taking a front-row seat. One shot. Vauseman smut with a dash of voyeurism.


Hi everyone!

Yep, I'm back already with a new story for you guys :D I've been thinking about something in this sphere for a while and since I know that the idea also intrigued other readers after I had teased it in one of my previous stories, I decided to give it a try. It's an AU, and it has a bit of humor, a bit of smut and some fluff too, but I'll let you get to the rest and find out who I have decided to insert in this story besides Vauseman :P

Also, I have decided to go with the third person POV in this one, I thought it made more sense given the circumstances, even though I still feel a bit wobbly trying to write in this style, lol.

Enjoy

* * *

The fact that no one came to answer the door after minutes of ringing and knocking, is already enough evidence to draw a probable conclusion.

And considering the two people involved... _well._ That first, not-so-casual assumption reaches the top of the list of reasons why she has been waiting in the rain and, ultimately, decided to just... go ahead and invite herself in given the lack of hospitality from the two tenants.

But it's actually hearing the noises, the quiet, languid moans coming from the bedroom, and more specifically from someone who seems to be literally drowning in pleasure, that welcomes the intruder as soon as she steps inside the seemingly vacant apartment, what serves as the final confirmation about what _exactly_ is going on.

A smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth despite everything, and she shakes her head, because, "At least you have a good reason for being late." She mumbles amusedly to herself, feeling the annoyance for having been left out into the rain like a dog, slowly dissipating as she takes off her leather jacket covered in thick raindrops, hanging it by the door to dry before running a hand through her long, wet and slightly messy hair.

A towel would be pretty handy right now, and it's with that thought in mind that she makes her way further into the apartment, twirling the keys between her fingers while striding lazily down the hall, heading for the master bathroom instead of the smaller one beside the laundry in search for something to dry herself up with because _hey,_ they are already late anyway, and it's not like she has any intention to... _actively interrupt_ anything.

Although... she assumes that, since she is already here, there is nothing wrong in taking a little peek. _Right?_

She is further encouraged to do so when, after having snatched a towel from the bathroom, she notices that the bedroom's door at the end of the hallway isn't even closed.

But why should it be anyway?

It's not like they should be hiding from something or someone, in their own home, no less.

What seems pretty obvious, however, and something that she could have said even without taking a tentative look inside the room, is that her... partner, has forgotten the plans for the day and got distracted by something far more exciting instead.

Honestly, though, it's very hard to blame her given the circumstances.

A cold, rainy, stormy morning...

If you wake up next to someone, cozy and warm in each other's arms under the sheets...

She can definitely see the appeal and understand the temptation about indulging into some morning exchange of affections.

Physical activity early in the morning is always healthy and highly recommended after all.

But that doesn't mean that her partner's perfectly toned ass isn't still going to get some kicking later.

For now, however, the quiet intruder limits herself in just leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, one arm crossed over her chest, the other hand rubbing the towel on her damp hair, one leg swinging in front of the other as she just watches the scene playing before her while pondering over since when, exactly, _she_ has become the one who gets to appointments _on time._ It's just... embarrassing.

But trying to keep a straight trail of thoughts in front of the current display doesn't last for long.

Slowly, every thought dissolves into a distant, incoherent mumble that eventually grows completely silent, while other parts instead, start stirring consistently more... awake.

A pull coming from inside her belly, low and deep, tugging with a familiar insistence that is hard to misinterpret, even though she still tries to ignore it considering how very inappropriate it is.

Whatever kind of need for censorship and privacy that people tends to have when it comes down to PDA's, sex and intimacy in general, she has never felt it, and neither do the two women on the bed, moving against each other, led by passion and the most consuming kind of need.

The sheets cover most of the action, there isn't that much visible nudity, but the movements...

 _Oh,_ those are very clear and easy to interpret.

Especially the position, the steady, expert rolling of hips coming from the raven-haired woman on top, and the squirming, moaning, quietly begging blonde laying on her back, hands gripping the rail of the headboard into a tight, white-knuckle grasp that is supposed to grant her some illusion of an anchor while she lifts her own hips to meet each single thrust, legs spread wide open in a display of submission, but also - mostly - to offer better accomodation to the woman that is dragging shudders of wreaking pleasure out of her writhing body.

The wet sounds of the thrusts are audible even under the orchestra of pouring rain and distantly booming thunders, and so are the increasing rumbling groans and gasped moans that make the air thick and humid. And while dick toys have never really been her thing, there is no denying the effect that watching someone enjoying the ministration so openly is having on her, and more specifically, on her lower regions as she watches the scene playing before her, unable to look away from it.

Good thing she is wearing a skirt, or the seam of the pants at the crotch would be an issue at the moment. Still, she crosses her legs just a little tighter, enough to give the illusion that the position is keeping at bay the familiar, pleasant ache starting to grow at the apex of her thighs.

There is nothing that should give away her presence. She has been quiet in that distant-observant way. Like someone gazing at the sun setting at the horizon with that mix of awe and odd longing.

But, in the moment she shifts her weight in search of a more comfortable, suppressing position, the floorboard under her feet creaks a little and, for how quiet, that creaking noise sounds like a shriek in the melody of moans and groans of pleasure.

It betrays her.

And before she can do anything about it, it has already drawn the attention of one of the two women. Unsurprisingly, the most perceptive one of the two.

Alex's head snaps towards the door, her entire body visibly tensing up.

Every muscle drawn impossibly tight, ready to pounce.

Piercing green eyes turned a few shades darker than usual with lust widen for a second, flashing with something blazing and dangerous before creasing into a squint without the lenses of the glasses that usually sit on the bridge of her nose to provide a clearer image, but even without them on, she is perfectly able to recognize who is standing there by the door.

" _Nichols?!_ What the-" Despite note of alarm and the concern that had caused Alex's sudden stiffness, the tension in her body melts into relief, even though her expression grows - understandably - scolding.

Piper, instead, barely seems to care or even register the new intruding presence. Lost and taken hostage by her own pleasure like she is, it's hardly a surprise. In fact, she only seems to regain enough awareness when Alex's thrusts falter, whimpering in protest at the unsatisfying rhythm.

Nicky, on her part, just holds up the keys, smirking unapologetically, because hell she is anything but sorry about getting refuge from the storm raging outside.

"I was getting wet, and not in the _fun way_ ," She explains, unnecessarily gesturing to herself and the pouring rain tapping against the windows, and, for a moment, as she simply shrugs, she might even see a smirk twitching up the corner of her friend's lips at the quip before another soft whimper coming from beneath her calls her back to her current... _situation._

"Just... give us a few minutes, would you?"

The annoyance showed on Alex's face is reduced to half in an instant as she gets back to her priority.

Nicky waves her free hand in a "pretend I'm not even here" way as she keeps drying her hair, but Alex seems to have already taken that same approach, looking completely uncaring of anything else in the world but the woman beneath her, whom - given the way she is demanding Alex to resume her thrusts with all the interests included after the brief, unexpected, and unwelcomed pause - must already be toeing the edge.

Alex is more than happy to oblige, hips picking up the same rhythm of before with incredible ease, and they both fall back into the moment as if they have never been interrupted in the first place.

Nicky just remains there, leaned casually and silently against the door frame as if part of the bedroom furniture.

 _Well,_ she thinks as the show resumes without any further hiccups, looking so... promising in all its sparkling beauty, _she stayed this long, she might as well remain for the fireworks, too._

There is such fluidity in the way they move against each other. So naturally aligned, so perfectly in sync.

It's like breathing at the same moment, with the same demand for air. Only it's not oxygen what their bodies demand from each other, as much as it is the friction of the toy between them sending sparks of pleasure through their system, especially through Piper's every time Alex thrusts all the way in, filling her to the hilt. A gesture that earns her a gasped moan every time.

But for how much that rhythm seems to be just the definition of perfection for the both of them to achieve their mutual goal, it gets suddenly disrupted again. Nicky notices it immediately, and realize the reason why when she sees Alex turn once more, and, for a moment, when she sees her standing still there leaned casually against the door frame, a flash of something like a sudden idea sparkles into those emerald eyes.

Nicky swallows, feeling so oddly... nervous and awkwardly uncertain. A feeling that mingles with something else entirely, something unknown, when Alex smirks and murmurs something into Piper's ear.

And then, just like that, it's Piper's turn to startle, she glances towards the door and... Blue eyes, even them looking so much darker than usual, widen as soon as they land on the petite woman standing there.

That feeling that has doubled size in her stomach has Nicky realize that maybe she should just go.

Because really? _What was she thinking?_ She thought that spying on her friends while they were having sex was going to be nothing but an occasion to get some good material for some future teasing.

But just before those feelings get a chance to sink in and make her reconsider this unplanned situation, and, more specifically, her presence here, she watches as Alex leans in to whisper something else into Piper's ear.

It's too distant, and mumbled too quietly to properly ear it, but the words _"come"_ and _"audience"_ stand out, and even though the rest is whispered way too softly for Nicky to pick up anything specific... the realization about what kind of "conversation" they are having is pretty striking.

She can interpret the pleased half smirk that curls at her best friend's lips when Piper throws her head back, eyes fluttering shut as Alex increases the speed of her thrusts, soft lips and sharp teeth finding what must be a particularly sensitive spot on Piper's throat that makes the blonde moan so loudly that it manages to cover the distant booming of a thunder echoing from the sky.

So much more gets revealed in the following moment.

The frantic movements make the sheets fall partially from their bodies, leaving their perfectly aligned hips exposed, enough to offer a glimpse of the thick base of the dildo glistening in the results of their passion before the entire shaft slams back inside Piper, who welcomes it with greediness.

Neither of them seems to care, however, or even acknowledge, that extra inch of nakedness.

But how could they anyway?

Especially when, just a moment later, after a few more, particularly deep, and perfectly-aimed thrusts, a sharp cry, something in between a sob and the sound of Alex's name, gets ripped from Piper's throat. Nicky watches with bated breath the impending release making its way to the surface.

She can easily interpret all that follows next as Alex's thrust go that tiny bit deeper, faster and harder, choosing a specific angle, until Piper's back arches off the bed, body going completely still for a hot second, hands abandoning their grip on the headboard to find Alex's back and hip instead. Nails digging into the solid flesh of her ass hard enough to make Alex hiss in that perfect combination of pain and pure delight, and then...

Nicky couldn't move even if she wanted to.

She is rooted to the spot, unable to look away from the gloriousness unfolding right in front of her with such ease and honest instinct that takes over everything else.

A heartbeat later Piper reaches her peak, and she drags Alex up to that height with her.

Rolling her hips onto Alex's to make sure that she gets the perfect amount of stimulation for the entire duration of that wonderful ride.

Watching them come together, barely a breath apart from the other, is just another proof of how ridiculously in sync they are.

The look of bliss shaping their features and the sounds coming from deep within them is anything but something to tease them about in a second moment.

It's how passion and desire and absolute pleasure must look and sound like in this exact instant on two people in love.

They twitch and moan and grip onto each other, craving for that impossible closeness as they ride through those beautifully devastating waves of shared pleasure.

The thrusts, once perfect and methodical, turn shallow and uneven, but they still draw tiny shudders from the panting blonde who trashes onto the mattress until she has nothing left, and it's only then, only when she collapses back, panting and shivering with aftershock, that Alex's hips come to a slow, twitching halt, but she doesn't pull our right away, settling more firmly on top of Piper who, exhaustion forgotten, welcomes her with delight, humming contently at the added, comforting weight of her lover, wasting no time in wrapping her arms around her before, as if on instinct, without even opening their eyes, they find each other's lips.

Nicky blinks out of the stupor she has been drawn into, shaking off the remnants of that spell, and breathes for the first time in what seems like entire minutes.

She knows that her friends must be aware that she is still there, but either they don't care, or the knowledge is so distant and blurry at the moment that it's almost like it doesn't exist.

All she knows for sure is that they are way too lost in each other right now. Basking in that afterglow that is so bright that Nicky feels the urge to look away from it, especially when their kisses grow softer and more infinitely more affectionate.

It should be too much, but it's not that kind of tenderness coated in syrup that would make anyone groan a bit in disgust.

It just looks so perfectly appropriate.

It oddly reminds her of how some mates in the animal kingdom act around each other; that palpable affection and instinctive protection that gets showed all at once with just a few minimal - and probably not even completely conscious - gestures. Nose brushing softly together while they keep rocking gently against each other, trying to prolong the moment for as long as they can.

Nicky might have stayed for the whole scene, but suddenly, contrary to those gray wolves or birds documentaries, it feels like she is intruding into something that is far too intimate to be witnessed by anyone else.

Something that is supposed to be private and shared only between them in their safe den, or nest, or... whatever.

So, Nicky diverts her gaze, and silently, and with a feeling that she can't quite define but that seems to have settled somewhere between her stomach and chest, something warm and tingling, but also a bit spiky around the edges that she has no intention about investigating further, she simply decides to retreat and go back to the living room, shaking off that weird sensation that feels like a new, too-clingy night dress - nice, but too tight in certain places to be wearable without squirming a little inside it - barely resisting the temptation to pour yourself a glass of that honeyed whiskey that she catches with the corner of her eye in the liqour cabinet while she waits, opting instead to just sit on one of the stools facing the kitchen island and fiddle with her phone before thumbing absently through the pages of a magazine that she finds on the counter. _Anything_ to distract herself and will away that subtle throb that is still persisting between her legs.

Outside, the storm has begun to fade, the insistent rain has diminished into a quiet, occasional tapping, and the sky has started to open to the first rays of sun filtering through the scattering clouds that covered it.

And she flips through pages, she tries not to snort at the cheesiness of this whole situation reflecting onto the weather.

 **. . .**

Piper is the first to show up eventually, and surprisingly, it's just a few minutes later, freshly showered and wrapped in a bathrobe, and Nicky almost feels bad, _almost,_ knowing that she is the reason why they probably had to speed things up under the shower and limit their afterglow cuddling ritual.

The blonde almost startles when she sees her, and then, she blushes into the most furious and undeniably endearing shade of bright pink that Nicky has ever seen her lit up onto, as if only now acknowledging and remembering about her presence just a few minutes ago in their bedroom.

"N-Nicky, hey!"

Nicky just smirks, because there is no way she would be able to mask her amusement even if she tried.

"Morning to you too, Chapman." She greets back putting the magazine down, tilting her head and appraising her friend with a glint of playfulness. "You look... _rested._ "

She really can't help it.

And the way the blush on Piper's cheeks turns instantly into a more scalding shade in response to the teasing is _so_ worth it, but despite the obvious embarrassment, the blonde doesn't pretend that she wasn't actually there, watching them having sex.

"So... Uh... How much of that did you see, exactly?" She asks, thickly, brushing past and busying herself with the coffee machine, pouring two mugs, one of which she slides across the counter towards the smirking redhead while she fixes the other one, picking nervously at a chip on the handle.

It's quite adorable, really.

And Nicky has to twist her mouth to one side in an attempt to disguise her smile and not risk to make her feel too uncomfortable.

"I remained for the entire show, until the fireworks started to die down." She replies, very simply, finally understanding why Alex always has so much fun teasing her girlfriend.

That look of not-quite-embarrassment, not-exactly-shyness, is worth some of the rain that she took earlier while waiting for the invitation to get in that never came.

"Stuff got too mushy for my tastes after that." Nicky adds then, brushing past that details of their post-coital cuddling with a shrug, barely mumbling against the rim of the coffee mug as she take the first sip, but there is no trace of the nonchalance that she wants to convey in that comment.

If she is trying to show that it didn't affect her, she isn't doing a good job in masking it.

"Well, no one asked you to come in, _pervert._ "

Alex's slightly husky voice is what makes Nicky turn around with a start, and almost has her choke on the coffee, too.

She coughs and spins around on the stool, gazing through watering eyes towards the door where, sure enough, there is her partner walking in from the living room, finishing to button up her blouse and tucking it neatly into her pants.

"Hey now," Nicky defends, voice strained and throat tender with the scalding hot coffee that went down the wrong way. Still, she swallows the discomfort away, prioritizing the need to thoroughly explain the situation.

" _You_ were _late,_ " She points out more than accuses, but saying it out loud sounds even weirder since, usually, _she_ is the one who has a tendency to be late. "And _I_ have the keys for emergencies," The reminder only earns her an icy green glare that gets promptly met with an equal challenge.

"What? Don't give me that look, Vause. Excuse me if after knocking and ringing for five fucking minutes without receiving any answer I got concerned for your safety-" _Not to mention I was kind of drowning in the storm._ "-What if you had an accident with your ropes games and got all tangled up?"

Bringing up that very much possible scenario makes Nicky regret her choice of phrasing, _immediately._

She winces as soon as the two lovebirds lock eyes and share a particular look, a silent yet pretty obvious conversation passing between them, and the sight of it, witnessing - once more - all that raw intimacy and deep, instantaneous understanding with just one look, is too much to bear at the moment.

And when they smile mischievously at each other, it's _really_ too fucking much.

"Ugh. Would you two _stop_ eye-fucking each other already?" She groans, rolling her eyes before her gaze lands once again over to the liquor cabinet with longing. "Or at least give me something strong that I can use to spike my coffee with if I have to endure you two going at it. _Again._ "

It's way too early to see them exchange heart eyes, flash little smirks of mischief adorned with a subtle lip bite. But, on the other hand, she _did_ see them fucking barely ten minutes ago. So... this should be nothing compared to the earlier display of affection. And yet...

"No need," Piper's voice tears Nicky back into the present and out from those thoughts bringing a refreshing wave of relief. "I'll leave you two alone to... do whatever it is you have to do this morning." She adds eyeing Alex through slightly narrowed eyes holding both suspicious and a glint of amusement in their rippling clear blue surface. "Just... try not to get into trouble. I don't think I have enough money around in case you'll need to be bailed you out of jail." She half-warns, half-quips, but her gaze holds a serious intensity behind the playfulness, and when it darts to Nicky as well, the petite woman raises her hands in surrender but doesn't dare to say anything in defense this time. She knows better than to start an argument and deny her fault or re-explain herself about last time such thing happened...

With that, Piper leaves, heading back to the bedroom to get ready for the day, but not before planting a lingering kiss on Alex's smirking lips and handing her half-full cup of coffee to her lover.

Because _of course_ , they are the couple who would share the same cup of coffee in the morning.

Nicky resists the urge to groan once more, following the blonde with her gaze when she walks out of the room, and the slight limp in her steps is... kind of hard to miss.

"Is she like that every morning?" She asks Alex when she is sure that Piper is out of earshot, smirking unapologetically.

"You mean horny?" Alex inquires, hiding what is most definitely a smile - if the way her eyes crinkle and sparkle with amusement are any indication - against the rim of the mug as she takes a sip of coffee.

Before Nicky can answer, Alex sets the cup on the counter and answers while slipping into a blazer. "It was pretty vanilla today, if you had come yesterday maybe you _would have_ found us needing some assistance with the ropes after all."

Nicky knows that her friend is just fucking with her, teasing her about the earlier excuse for coming in with the emergency keys. It's all confirmed by the wink that Alex throws at her, although... with them, considering the unquenchable thirst that they have for each other and what their adventurous sex life is like, well... It's kind of hard to tell if she is actually, _simply,_ joking.

A few moments of silence follow as Alex picks up her cup again and sips silently from it, and it's that silence, the lightness in it that feels so heavy with that something unsaid but that is still too obvious to be voiced out loud that makes Nicky squirm a little as everything she has witnessed earlier comes flooding back, making her feel suddenly a bit self-conscious.

"I didn't mean to stare, you know."

The nonchalance with which she says it, does nothing to mask that self-consciousness. That feeling has never had a reason to be part of her, at all, but she recognizes that maybe, staying there in the doorway, watching their friends share such a precious moment filled with sentiment, was maybe not very... respectful.

Although, if she has to be honest, she must admit that she couldn't have looked away from them even if she tried.

"Was Piper upset about it?"

Alex takes some time to properly consider both the question and the previously disguised apologies. Her expression, for once unreadable, makes Nicky feel even more uneasy.

Maybe she did overstep a boundary. Best friend, business partner or not, she made a mistake. She shouldn't have intruded.

That's what she thinks (and chastises herself over) at least until Alex answers.

"That's... _Not_ the word I would use, actually." It's the simple, yet cryptical reply that she offers at last.

She doesn't add anything else, and Nicky certainly doesn't push, doesn't try to pry, she doesn't have to. Because doesn't matter how enigmatic that answer is, or how curious - besides relieved - she might be, the little lopsided smile that tugs at Alex's lips as she turns to look towards the hallway, where Piper has disappeared onto and towards the bedroom, where they both can hear the drawers being opened and closed and the rustling of clothes as she searches for the day's outfit - seems pleased enough, and way more than just enough for Nicky too to draw a proper conclusion.

Things like _secret exhibitionist,_ _audience-kink_ , and _voyeurism_ start floating through her mind, but... it's really none of her business or thoughts she would like to linger into anyway.

She is just relieved (much more than she'll never admit) and can't help but smile at her friend.

Because even though she has never thought that Alex would end up in a committed, monogamous relationship with someone as dorky and smart as Piper - and given that some time ago she was a bit more carefree like Nicky herself - commitment looks... very good on her.

Or maybe it isn't the commitment at all, _she reasons,_ taking in the tilt of that smile, the soft glint in those emerald eyes.

Maybe what really looks great on her friend is just the entirety of... being in love.

And keeping that flame burning after all this time, with such ease and naturalness, without having to put any effort behind it, always craving for each other in the most intimate (and often very creative) ways, is still impressive, but maybe not for them.

Feeling the need to lighten the air around and push the thoughts about a certain someone that tends come to mind when romance is involved, Nicky looks at her partner and, with a playful grin she asks, "Do you think that next time I could join you?"

It was meant to be nothing other than a light joke.

But once the words are said out loud, and when Alex doesn't even look surprised by the request and actually seems to take in consideration the idea for more than a couple of dreadfully long seconds stretching into something close to panic, Nicky stumbles in an attempt backtrack immediately.

Alex, however, speaks before she has the chance to say anything.

"Our bed has limited access to Piper and I _exclusively,_ " She says with a certain gravity in her voice, but just when Nicky is about to release a sigh of relief, the raven-haired woman adds something else. "But the rest of the room is available. The chair at the desk by the window, for example, is extremely comfortable, and the angle from there offers just the most _perfect_ view."

It's hard to tell if Alex is fucking with her or not, and it's even more difficult trying to understand if that feeling that tingles in her lower belly at the prospect has actually shifted into something other than the awkwardness that she has felt earlier.

When Alex wiggles her eyebrows once and her lips stretch into a wide grin, Nicky has her answer. And with the burning need to get out of this apartment as soon as possible and change the topic she downs the rest of her coffee as if it were a shot and strides towards the door with quick steps.

"Just... move it, Vause!" She grumbles impatiently, snatching her dried leather jacket from the coats rack, head ducked, messy hair covering the heat that has flared on her face; the result of that mixture of utterly foreign, uncomfortable embarrassment, and yes, also tinged - much to her infinite mortification - with a shade of arousal.

Suddenly she yearns for the cold rain that had been pouring outside earlier, feeling in desperate need to drown some of the contrasting troubling thoughts that have started to swirl in her mind and condense themselves a bit lower, too, thanks to her friend's insufferable teasing, which is rendered even more annoying when, in response to such an embarrassingly flustered reaction, Alex just laughs.

* * *

 **I adore Nicky, and I believe that if she ever stumbled into Alex and Piper having sex somewhere, she would... maybe linger, out of curiosity** _ **of course.**_ **Who wouldn't? :P Also she probably gets a kick out of voyeurism in general, at least she gave me that impression in that episode in the first season where she was having some... ahem...** _ **action,**_ **with a certain lady in the showers and** _ **someone**_ **, for a second, stayed and watched :P Anyway, I still strongly believe that Vauseman wouldn't invite anyone in their bed, this is just a scenario I decided to give it a go, but... I also believe that Piper might get turned on by the idea of getting caught, or maybe even being watched. So... You know, just my usual headcanons about her, and Alex taking the occasion to indulge her :)**


End file.
